


A Trip To Town

by MasochisticHero



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticHero/pseuds/MasochisticHero
Summary: Charlotte snuck out to town to buy the newest book for her erotica collection. But after taking great care with her disguise to hide from other magic knights and civilians, Yami arrives and finds out Charlotte's biggest secret.
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145





	A Trip To Town

If there were three things Charlotte would never ever reveal about herself, they were, one, that she had this massive crush towards Yami, two, that she fantasized a lot about him, and three, she was a pervert.

She had erotica books neatly stacked at the back of her shelf, and whenever her imagination failed her, she'd take out a book and pretend that a chapter of smut was referring to herself and Yami. Initially, she was disgusted by her fantasies, but through the years, she just came to accept that these perverted ideas were a big part of her. Long gone were the days she felt guilty about touching herself.

So when this new erotica book came out on sale, she just had to buy it. It was the fouth book, the finale of her favorite series, and hopefully, the main character gets a good ending. That was her good ending; to end up together with Yami. Too bad he was too dense and she was too stubborn for that to actually happen.

Carefully, before the crack of dawn, when she was positively one hundred percent sure that all of her squad members were asleep, she snuck out to town in disguise. She discarded her usual braids and pulled her hair in a high ponytail. She put on false eyeglasses, an overcoat, and a large scarf over her face to hide more of her features.

She was confident that no one would recognize her in this.

She scouted the bookstore, and there was no one in line yet. The bookstore would open in five hours, at exactly 6 am, but it would be best if she stood in line now. She didn't look mysterious, and there were times when she camped out to get a particular book she wanted, so this was okay.

She pulled out book three of the same series and refreshed her memories before indulging herself to book fourth. She didn't care if her cheeks were flushed while reading those erotic passages. She had a nice scarf to cover her face, and there was no one else on the streets.

* * *

Yami woke to a start as he sensed a really familiar ki nearby. He had fallen asleep in this particular pub after gambling. Yesterday was a good day, as he actually won. He proceeded to drink his winnings away that night.

"Daheck is she doing here at this time of the night?" he muttered to himself. He didn't have the time to light a cigarette pulled himself to the window.

Charlotte had always been a point of interest for him. Sure, he admired and respected her strength, but was that it? He could always sense her ki to be turbulent whenever he was around her, and she'd always spout over the top lies whenever she answered him. He figured some time ago that he found that hidden personality of hers so endearing, and that maybe he did develop some sort of crush towards her.

Not that she'd like a brute foreigner like him.

But he was sensing the same nervous ki he usually sensed from Charlotte. He looked out and saw her in a disguise, standing in waiting in front of a bookstore.

"Oi, Thorny Tsun Tsun Princess," he casually called.

Charlotte could swear her heart did a summersault and stopped beating.

Of all the people, of all the situations, why did it have to be him today? If it was any other captain, she could wing it. If it was one of her subordinates, they'd believe whatever lie she told. But Yami was a persistent tease.

She couldn't even compose herself as she hastily slammed her book shut and shoved it into her coat pocket. She just turned away because if she answered to his call, she'd confirm her worst nightmare.

Yami jumped from the window to face Charlotte. He was sure that this person was Charlotte, but why was she facing the wall far too close.

"I already know it's you, what's the point of hiding?" Yami leaned his arm to the wall, putting his face near hers to see it more clearly.

Charlotte internally cursed. It didn't help that she knew she was wet down there, but he was too close and the way he breathed the question to her ear made her shiver a bit.

"You reek of alcohol and tobaco," was all she managed to say. Damnit, she answered him. Slowly, she turned around in an attempt to walk away.

"Hold it," he covered her path with his arms to the wall, essentially pinning her against the wall.

She tried her utmost best to match his stare, even if her internal monologue was cracking under the pressure of her situation.

Yami did a side glance to the signage of the bookstore. He saw the sign of the book release. A mischievous grin slowly emerged on his face.

"Go on, prickly queen, tell me why you're here," he said in a challenging tone.

Part of his relationship with Charlotte was how he knew exactly which buttons to press to make her react in weird and amusing ways. She may never speak what's on her mind, but using ki, he could always tell the general emotions she felt.

The other thing was how she never backed out to any challenge. It was just a dumb book anyway. She shouldn't be too worked up about this.

Charlotte decided to play her cards. He probably don't go to the bookstore often, and probably didn't read much books. Maybe she could wing it.

"I am here to buy a book on plants." What a stupid lie.

Yami raised an eyebrow, eyeing her from head to toe. "What's with the getup then, and why this early? You know, I'm friends with the book keeper. I think he mentioned something about a book that was going to be released today? Do you know the title?"

A flow of curse words flooded into her mind, followed by loud internal screaming. 'He knows, he knows, he knows!'

"Oh yeah," he dug a hand inside Charlotte's coat pocket. "The Sleeping Beauty by Anne Rice," he grinned knowingly.

He waited for a while for her reaction, her ki betraying the deadpan look on her face.

Yami flipped a page and read, " _Spread your legs, he said. And now I want you to dance as you’re whipped. Move those hips!_ " He abruptly stopped. This was out of character, even for Charlotte. What the heck was this degenerate trash? He did a quick scan of the page before continuing. This was pure, blatant, unapologetic, descriptive smut. He checked the front cover. Book three?

" _And the strap came down as she moaned and swung her bottom from side to side, the movement seeming to ease the pain, her sex throbbing. Her heart was gripped with fear and happiness._ " He read without missing a beat as he was more intrigued than disgusted. Was this a thing Charlotte was into? His face twisted into a weird look as he continued to read loud enough for her to hear. The idea that she was into these things turned him on. Prude, prickly, strong Charlotte, into literature pornography.

He had to admit, this shit was making him hard. He wouldn't complain if she was into fetishes like these. He always imagined her to be the vanilla type, or at the least, as far as fetishes were concerned, a femdom.

"Stop it!" Charlotte finally squealed, tackling Yami to the ground, wrestling him for the book. She pushed him down, attempting to grab the book from his hand, while Yami laughed at their little play. "If you're into shit like this, I can help you with it."

"Shut up!" Charlotte hissed. She didn't matter if it was Yami she was straddling right now. She'd take that book back no matter what. If playing cool didn't deter him from messing into her very private business, then she'd play rough. Her deepest darkest secrets would be exposed if he checked the book some more. Never mind him teasing her about erotica. The problem was her passionate rewrite of her favorite scene at the final empty pages of the book.

Charlotte totally lost it now. She was ready to summon her briar magic in the heat of the moment. The mental image of Yami finding the passionate of her personally written erotic fantasies had destroyed her honed decision making skills. She summoned her vines, ready to bind Yami, when he smiled and said, "I knew you were a femdom. But I didn't know you were an exhibitionist too."

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she realized the position she was in. It was a very disgraceful position to be found in the middle of the road. Charlotte quickly stood up and ran away as fast as she can. Utterly disgraceful. From the book she was reading, to the way she acted around him.

But before she was far enough, she felt him grab her by the wrist. "Running away from me again, eh?" The memory of that humiliating event wasn't enough to bury the shame she was feeling now.

Yami sighed. "Look, even I can tell that you're always uncomfortable around me. If this makes our relationship better, I won't tease you about it." He gently laid the book at Charlotte's palm. "When there are other people around," he winked. "This will be our dirty little secret."

Charlotte couldn't suppress the hard blush painting her cheeks. 'What did he mean by 'relationship?' Did he just wink at me? Dirty little secret?!' The audacity of his implications!

She huffed. "I don't want your pity, or whatever this is."

"Too bad I know what you really want," his tone made it clear.

Charlotte just bit her lip, the shame washing over her whole body.

With a laugh, Yami put an arm around Charlotte. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Lighten up princess. Pretty sure everyone have some sort of sexual fantasies. No need to be ashamed about it."

Charlotte grumbled under her breath. "Pretty sure you have lots."

"Interested in mine? Do you want to know?"

"No!" but her mind screamed yes.

Charlotte had always been a bad liar.

Yami dragged her to the pub, holding her hand when he slammed his fist on the table nearest to the door. Charlotte gasped to see the old, kind book keeper naked and intoxicated. "I'm borrowing your keys, old man." The book keeper just waved him off, before falling asleep again.

Yami pulled Charlotte across the street, opening the door of the book shop and pulled them in. "Go on, just get your copy and leave the money on the counter."

It was a quaint, tiny book store filled with towers of stacked books. Papers were littered to the floor, and scrolls were haphazardly shoved in a shelf. Its unorganized look made it more charming.

Charlotte frowned. This almost felt like breaking and entering, on top of stealing. But Yami did ask for permission, and she was leaving money for her book. She pushed her doubts aside as she removed her coat and scarf, laying them down the front desk along with her book. "Storage is at the back," he motioned to the end of the room.

"How do you know that?"

"I may look like someone who doesn't read, but I assure you, I read as much as you do. Well, maybe not as much erotica as you do."

Charlotte glared daggers at him.

He put his hands up. "Fine, I'll shut up."

Charlotte turned around to pick up her copy at the back section. As she did, Yami proceeded to sit down a nearby stool, automatically picking up Charlotte's beloved book to pass the time. He read some lines, before something caught his eye at the last page. His name, in perfect handwritten calligraphy. He leaned in as he traced the start of these hand written passages, curious as to why his name was there.

" _Yami sat down on the side of the bed, and he put Charlotte on his lap, his fingers inspecting her body, her breasts, her sex, her thighs. She had to admit to herself that she was soothed by his touch. She leaned against his shoulder, and the feel of his rough beard delighted her, the smell of his smoke delighted her_ ," he muttered as he read.

It felt as if he intruded into Charlotte's deepest darkest feelings. He abruptly put the book down and put a hand over his hand. All these years and he misunderstood her feelings for him. Charlotte did not hate him, dislike him, or get disgusted with him. Charlotte was head over heels for him, enough that she wrote erotica about him. Her massive crush on him was what was making her uncomfortable around him.

He decided it was best to confront her about this newfound information. Ten years was a long time to keep a secret crush. Even if she were to freak out, there was no place to run in this confined space. Either way, it would be beneficial to both of them; to him who thought he never had a chance with her, and to her who was too stubborn to admit her feelings. He closed his eyes and smiled at how silly they've both been for the last decade, even with their mutual feelings. She never really did buckle down any of his flirting before, but this more than confirmed her true feelings.

Charlotte emerged from the back, waving a copy of her new book. "Found the one under my reservation."

Yami took a deep breath, deciding it was now or never. He stood up, and with a serious tone, said, "I read what you wrote in the last part."

Charlotte's whole body tensed. She quickly looked for a way out, but Yami was blocking her path. He walked forward, closing the gap between them. Charlotte could only step backward as Yami advanced towards her. She found herself back to the storage room.

Charlotte's back hit the bookshelf . Yami closed the door behind him, his arms crossed, as he looked at her squarely in the eye.

"It's just the two of us here, so you can tell me anything."

'That does not help!' she thought. Them being alone was only pressuring her more and more. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes wandered as she gripped her dress tightly. "I, um, actually-" Her whole face was red as she blacked out for a miserable response to his query.

Yami's lips crashing down on hers. "Stop lying," he breathed into her mouth, as he passionately assaulted her lips wit hungry kisses. Charlotte took two seconds before returning opening herself and returning his kiss. He snaked a hand to the back of her neck, pushing her towards him to deepen their kiss. His other hand started to wander around her body, undoing the corset of her dress. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Yami's neck. She hitched a leg around his hips, desperate to feel him against herself.

He busied his hands undressing Charlotte, pulling away when what's only left of her were her lingerie. He admired her body, licking his lips at the sight of Charlotte's barley clothed self. There was a furious blush covering her cheeks as she looked at the floor, embarrassed with how she looked like.

"Look at me," he instructed, as he removed his tank top to expose his herculean body. He kept eye contact with her as he slowly removed every article of his clothing. He noticed Charlotte pull a sharp breath at the sight of his cock.

He got down on her, stripping of her the rest of her underwear, and started to lick her clit. Charlotte responded with grabbing a handful of his hair as he rolled his tongue even more sensually. He moved to lick her wet cunt, sucking her expertly, allowing Charlotte to put a leg over his shoulder to give him more leverage to go deeper into her. The way Charlotte grabbed his hair whimpered at the mercy of his tongue made him want to fuck her then and now. Even if as a general policy, he stuck to oral sex for any one night stand, he did not want this to be one of those discarded memories of faceless ladies. He was determined to make Charlotte his.

He scooped up Charlotte and slammed her at an empty desk. He wanted to be gentle, but that embarrassed look she was giving him made him want to fuck the brains out of her tonight. Without even pausing, he slid inside her, forcing himself into her tight hole with the help of her wetness. She cried out at the speed of the impact, her hands instinctively scarping Yami's back as a reaction. "Charlotte," Yami growled. "Fuck, you're tight." He started moving inside her, finding a good rhythm that he believed she was comfortable with.

The way Yami said her name made her insides quench even more. He started to whisper to her ear, how he found her sexy, how he found her love of smut arousing, how her moaning was making him harder. He caressed her boobs as he continued to pound her.

"Yami, you're-" Charlotte couldn't even finish cohesive sentences, just digging her nails deeper as he increased his rhythm. All she could do was call his name as she came. Yami had the courtesy to match her climax.

* * *

Charlotte was the first to step out to the empty streets. She was able to fix her hair and put her disguise back on. She hugged her books across her arms, looking down at her feet as she waited for Yami to close up the book shop.

Sex on a book store was amazing, but just imagining the lewd expressions she was making in front of him made her both embarrassed and horny at the same time. If anything, she could not believe they actually had sex in someone else's shop. Well, that they had sex. Or that he even wanted to have sex with her. But the way he whispered to her, the way he said he found her sexy and attractive, sparked a fire inside her. It was filthy, it was unlike her, but there was no doubt that doing things like this with him, in places like this, excited her.

"So, where are you going now?" Yami asked, locking the front door.

Frankly, she wanted to know what that encounter meant for the two of them.

Yami shocked her back to her senses with a kiss on the forehead. "Let me walk you home for now."

Charlotte nodded. Gone was her internal monologues about her relationship with Yami. He started to walk her back to her base, which was a few kilometers away, and they walked in comfortable silence.

Yami was the first to hold her hand, and Charlotte responded by squeezing it.

No words needed to be said tonight. Yes, maybe Charlotte and Yami can make whatever this was work.

**Author's Note:**

> Its always been my headcanon that Charlotte had a stash of Yami porn somewhere. Thorny Tsun Tsun Princess is a thirsty girl who needs some Yami love. Do leave a comment if you want to say something! they are highly appreciated.
> 
> Headcanon is : https://yamichar.tumblr.com/post/190133353219/closet-charlotte-1
> 
> Also, apparently. Anne Rice DID write a sadomasochistic bdsm novel series called THE SLEEPING BEAUTY. All quotes here which are 'from the book Charlotte is reading' are lifted from the third book of the series. All said quotes are italicized and underlined. Last quote had minor modifications to fit the story.~


End file.
